


MATCHMAKER.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the Kingdom of Denmark was a prince, Mathias Køhler. He was supposed to be crowned king this year after coming of age and parents getting old- but he always rejected potential girlfriends, and occasionally, boyfriends. He would spend days laughing and having fun, much to the annoyance of his tutor.Golden hair and ocean eyes, just like in the fairytales which little girls love the most, Mathias was also kind and joyful. He didn't want anything to do with being king, so he never bothered to study politics anyway.





	MATCHMAKER.

In the Kingdom of Denmark was a prince, Mathias Køhler. He was supposed to be crowned king this year after coming of age and parents getting old- but he always rejected potential girlfriends, and occasionally, boyfriends. He would spend days laughing and having fun, much to the annoyance of his tutor.

Golden hair and ocean eyes, just like in the fairytales which little girls love the most, Mathias was also kind and joyful. He didn't want anything to do with being king, so he never bothered to study politics anyway.

Desperate, the king and queen hired a matchmaker to get their son a partner. 

A knock at the door, to which the prince hastily said come in. Tall, blond, with a dark look, there entered his matchmaker. Green eyes under his glasses, Berwald was intimidating, and serious at first glance.

Mathias felt his cheeks heat up, comically dropping the half eaten apple in his hand. Berwald stared at him, almost as if he was examining him, while Mathias struggled to hide his red face. The prince stood up uneasily, still gawking at his new matchmaker, with an obvious look of immediate adoration. Love at first sight fir the prince, you could say.

“Berwald. As y’u know, y’ur matchm’ker.”

“M-Mathias, your future h- king. Yes, king.”

He nervously laughed, while Berwald watched unimpressed. The Swede seemed to want to get to work immediately, but Mathias wanted to get to know him. In awkward silence, as he fidgeted with his sleeves, Berwald sighed and walked over to him, looking down, faces just an inch away. 

“I- Ber- Do you- Uh-”

Stuttering, blushing and sweating, Mathias wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Embarrassing himself in front of his newly found crush, when he's the prince himself? Unbelievable. What could he do to get closer?

**Author's Note:**

> yeh it's a bit short but this is only the prologue lol


End file.
